


Angel’s Love

by pianocyj



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little pain, Alternative Universe - Angel, Angel Choi Soobin, Devil Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mainly comfort, Might Add More, im not good at this tagging thingy, park jimin mentions, soobin waited for 30 years for yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianocyj/pseuds/pianocyj
Summary: Angels and devils has always been enemies, but dating each other?Devil Yeonjun knew dating the angel Soobin wouldn’t be accepted, and died for protecting Soobin against his own kind.Soobin has waited for years for Yeonjun to come back, but not as a human...
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 21





	Angel’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some notes to think about
> 
> Yeonjun and Soobin are reincarnated (yeonjun as human and Soobin as an angel again).
> 
> Soobin remembers his memories, but yeonjun remembers it as dreams.
> 
> Angels and devils live longer but die like humans.
> 
> Angels are stronger ☺️
> 
> angels and devils have markings on their right arms. 
> 
> 😇 — angel; 😈 — devils
> 
> The difference between guardian angels and normal angels is that guardian angels are supposed to be invisible, while angels can interact with humans and be hidden if they like.
> 
> They’re the same, just one has to be hidden and others don’t.
> 
> when you die, it’s a ten year process to be reincarnated. I might make a separate special for it :)
> 
> and if someone doesn’t have a guardian angel, they’re still watched over by their parent’s guardian angel.
> 
> And everyone has a soulmate, and you can reject or accept them.

“I miss you, yeonjun.” soobin said, crying for how many times now? 

It has been 30 years after his death, and 20 years after his reincarnation, but it feels like it was yesterday that their love was tested.

It’s such an agony feeling to know that someone you would’ve died for, did it first for you.

“Why are you an idiot Yeonjun,” Soobin yelled out. “You’re so stupid, so stupid! I should’ve been the one to die, not you!”

Then he collapsed on the floor once again, crying until he felt numb.

😇😈

Yeonjun is getting ready to sleep and goes on his phone to play music.

‘Today was exhausting honestly.’ Yeonjun thinks as he looks up to the ceiling.

For some reason, he feels like he’s being watched, like a guardian angel is watching over him.

He has this sense where he can feel angels, but wouldn’t know who the angels are, or how they look like.

Actually, When you think about it, how did he exactly get those powers?

While the music is playing, he’s feeling very drowsy, sleepy actually.

‘Maybe I’ll figure it out tomorrow.’

While sleeping, a figure left his closet.

‘Whew.’ the person thought when they looked back at Yeonjun.

‘If this kid found me in the closet, hiding from him, I wouldn’t know what to do if he found me.’ They looked at the door, opened it, and left the room.

He receives a phone call and hides in a bathroom.

“Hello?”

“Taehyun, how is Ms. Choi and Yeonjun Choi going?”

“They’re doing well. But that kid almost found me, mister kai.”

“Pfft, no way. What did you do this time? did you hide in the drawers, or disguise yourself as a curtain, and then you had to be tied up?”

“Mister kai, don’t remind me of that again.” Taehyun pouted in response while hearing his boss laughing.

“Anyways, I had to hide in the closet.” he said and his boss laughed harder.

“I knew you were gay!” 

If there’s a way to describe Taehyun right now, he looks like he discovered a ghost and then saw his fear, curtains walking to him as a titan.

Yeah, not really a good face.

“I-I’m not gay sir!”

“We’ll see! Anyways, today was good other than… that, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Anyways, you know where to go.”

“Yes sir.” 

Taehyun hung up and got up to leave the bathroom, but realized Ms. Choi was up, so he can’t leave normally.

He looked around and saw there was a window.

He opened it, looked down and saw it was two stories. 

‘I just need to jump off and then spread my wings. got it.’

He stood up and heard the door opening. Scaring him, he ended up jumping and heard Ms. Choi says the window was left open.

“Fly me high in the sky, as if I were an eagle.” is the words where his wings pop up, and he was able to control his fall.

😇😈

A’s Hotels.

Yeah, the angels are very creative with the names.

Taehyun grabbed his badge from his pocket and walked up to the receptionist.

“I.D?”

Taehyun showed her his id and was given a nod.

He went to his hotel room and finally lay down.

“Thank goodness. Today was just tiring.” Taehyun said, and he thought he jinxed it when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

He got up and Soobin opened the door, then closed it.

“How is Yeonjun?”

“Your devil lover?” Taehyun teased and Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

“I want to meet him now,” Yeonjun said with a pout. “He was my former boyfriend.”

“Emphasis on former.” 

“Not the point, it’s just, I don’t want to wait any longer.” Yeonjun said. “I have been waiting for him for years. I just don’t like I can’t meet him yet.”

“It’s only two more weeks Yeonjun. Then, you can be with him and actually have a happy ending.”

“I hope so. How are you doing with Beomgyu?”

“Don’t mention him when we are fixing your love life.”

“Taehyun, I’m your best friend. I know you’re lovesick for him. Emphasis on lovesick.” 

“Hey.” Taehyun pouted and Yeonjun chuckled.

“You know it. He’s an angel as well. It will be very easy.”

“Maybe later.”

“Alright then.” Yeonjun said, noticing that Taehyun is looking away.

‘You’re so lovesick for a guy you can be with.’

😈😇

“Junnie!” Soobin says, stretching out his name.

“Binnie!” Yeonjun says. The mysterious man named Soobin gave him a hug. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re the most beautiful man.” Soobin said, giggling. 

“That’s all you, bin.”

They walked and talked, buying ice cream and drinking coffee in their local shop.

They’re holding hands while talking about how much they love each other.

“Junnie, I had a great time today.” Yeonjun looked at him, and gave him a little kiss on the cheeks. “Me too angel.”

“Ooh Yeonjun got himself a date.” a devil said behind Yeonjun, scaring him.

“Mister lim.” Yeonjun said. “Aren’t you supposed to be making deals with humans? Like taking their souls?”

“Yes, but I got bored.” Mister Lim said and then saw Soobin. 

“He doesn’t look like our kind, Yeonjun.”

‘Oh fuck. I forgot that I entered the devil’s territory.’ Yeonjun thought, but snapped out the thought.

“Mister Park and Kim. Grab that pretty boy.” Mister lim told Taehyung and Jimin.

They grabbed Soobin, but Soobin was fighting back, but didn’t win when he got tased by Taehyung.

Mister lim went closer to Soobin, and looked at his right arm.

“😇”

“Why the fuck are you dating an angel, Yeonjun.” Mister lim said. “You know what happens, right?” He gets closer to Yeonjun.

“That angel dies.”

“Wait, mister lim, I don’t think it has to go that far-” Jimin says, but mister lim gives him a glare, silencing him.

Mister lim grabs a knife and goes to where Soobin is.

“Hope you had a great love life, but you knew the consequences.” Soobin nods, and closes his eyes and thinks ‘This is it.’

“Sir!” Yeonjun yells, making mister lim turn around. Yeonjun grabbed the knife, and placed it against his stomach, almost killing him instantly.

“Junnie!” Soobin yells out. Jimin and Taehyung let him go, and went to where mister lim was.

“Let’s go. It’s not worth it.” Taehyung said, grabbing his hand, and teleporting him, himself and jimin to their offices.

Once they were gone, Soobin ran to where Yeonjun is, and saw that he wasn’t gone yet.

“Junnie, stay awake. I’m calling the ambulance.” Soobin said, panicking.

“Sorry that our love story has to end like this.” Yeonjun says.

“It’s not going to end like this Yeonjun. Please stay awake, for me please.”

Yeonjun tried to, but the last thing he remembers is hearing beeping machines and Soobin’s desperate cries.

“Sorry… my angel.”

“ANGEL?!” Yeonjun says out loud. 

‘It’s a dream that felt too real.’ Yeonjun thinks.

‘But also, who's the pretty boy?’

😈😇

Yeonjun is getting ready for school, still having the feeling that someone is watching him.

Everytime he turns around, no one is in the doorway.

‘I’ll catch you this time.’

He goes to the bathroom and just waits. When he feels like someone is there, he opens the door, and grabs whoever is there.

Turns out to be his mother, and she doesn’t look pleased.

“Now choi yeonjun, what was that for?” She said, glaring at him lightheartedly.

“Umm…”

She smacked Yeonjun with her hand and left the bathroom shouting “breakfast is about to be ready son.”

‘owwie.’

From the corner of his eye, he sees the person chuckling, and then running when they see him.

‘Not this time.’

Yeonjun chases the hidden figure and the hidden figure just jumps out of the window.

‘What the?!’ Yeonjun thought, but he also jumped after him, forgetting the fact he was on the fourth floor of the building.

When he realized that, he facepalms himself mentally for doing that.

Until he felt like he was flying, or more like, being held from his collar.

He turned around and saw a very pretty guy. 

Too pretty to be human.

They land and he just let go of Yeonjun, and he faceplants on the grass.

“So tell me why the fuck you did do that.”

“You tell me why you were watching me.”

“I asked first, so.” Taehyun says with Yeonjun rolling his eyes.

“I was chasing you because I felt someone watching me.” Yeonjun says, then realized that his neighbor was behind him, looking as if he were a madman. 

“Can you be visible?” Yeonjun asks and Taehyun rolls his eyes, and then chases the lady, picks her head and then she falls.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s to get rid of her memory idiot.” Taehyun said, and then looked at Yeonjun. “Now, let’s go to the local park.” and lets Yeonjun take the lead.

“Be from the invisible to the visible to the eyes of the… imbecile.” Taehyun says, removing his invisibility powers.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes when hearing the word ‘imbecile’

Guardian angels shouldn’t be visible, but as long as they’re not caught, they’ll be fine.

While walking to the park, people stared at taehyun, hearing whispers that he is beautiful, too angelic to be real.

‘Of course I'm angelic looking, I'm an angel.’

After they reach the park, Taehyun sits down with Yeonjun on a bench.

“So, who are you exactly?” Yeonjun asks.

“I’m your mother’s guardian angel who happens to be taking care of her imbecile child.”

😈😇

“I am not an imbecile.”

“You jumped from a four story building just to catch me. Be lucky I even cared.”

Yeonjun gasped while Taehyun smiled.

“Anyways, any more questions?” Taehyun asked.

“Why don’t I have my own guardian angel?” Yeonjun asked.

‘You don’t have one, but fate wants you to have a fated mate, and that’s Soobin. But he can’t meet you just yet. Just two more weeks left hyung.” 

“It’s because I was the one assigned, your angel is still in training.” Taehyun lies. 

He lied. The assigned mate of Soobin.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Yeonjun asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, look at the time, I have to go!” Taehyun quickly got up, but Yeonjun was faster and grabbed his wrist.

“At least tell me when I’ll meet them?”

“You’ll meet them in two weeks.”

“Are they a guy or a girl? and their preferred pronouns?”

“They prefer they/them and they’re both a girl and a guy. We can turn to whatever gender we want to be. We have no limits, Yeonjun.”

Taehyun let go of the tight grasp, and then just said “turn me from the visible to the invisible, for helping the imbecile.”

“I AM NOT AN IMBECILE!” Yeonjun yelled, with Taehyun playfully rolling his eyes.

‘He’s still the same idiot Soobinnie.’ and then walked away.

😇😈

“He’s still the same Soobin.”

“My daniel is still the same?” Soobin asked, with Taehyun nodding. Soobin smiles at the news.

“What makes him so special that you’re still waiting after thirty years?” Taehyun asks.

“He’s going to be twenty one in two weeks right?”

“Yes soobin, but answer my question.”

‘Don’t ignore my question.’

“The feeling. He feels like home. An escape, like a hidden fantasy!” Soobin said, and Taehyun noticed his voice cracking.

“Besides, he’s supposed to spend ten years to be reincarnated, but since he has to be older than me, he was reincarnated a year early.” Soobin says, with tears falling from his eyes, and Taehyun wiping the tears away.

Then there was a pause, until Taehyun asked.

“Are you going to be a girl or a guy?”

“A guy, mainly because he’ll recognize me better as a guy.”

“But, didn’t he like the woman version of you?”

“He said he likes the guy version more. He says i’m cuter as a guy.”

“Makes sense. Your woman version is just too good.” Taehyun says jokingly, with Soobin laughing.

“And besides, I prefer myself as a male. As a girl, men always try to bother me.” Soobin pouts at the thought of it.

“Trust me Soobin, you’ll talk to him very soon.”

‘And I mean that.’

😇😈

Soobin is waiting outside of Yeonjun’s university.

“I can’t wait to meet my devil once again.” Soobin whispers to himself.

Soobin takes out his airpods, puts it on his ear, goes on his phone to play ‘honeymoon avenue.’ by ariana grande.

‘You know, I missed you so much. Every day, I always thought of you. Taehyun helped, but how can I forget your warmth, your reassurance? You made me feel love when others didn’t.’ Soobin takes a deep breath.

‘I will always love you, I'll always wait even if it takes centuries.’

Yeonjun goes up front and remembers what the angel said.

‘Male and they use they/them pronouns.’

Yeonjun goes to the front entrance of the school, hoping to see a beautiful guy who looks angelic.

He looks around and spots Soobin.

He’s very pretty. pretty like taehyun.

well, maybe a little more.

(Taehyun sneezes.)

He goes up to him and says

“Soobin?”

‘Why did i say that randomly?!’

“Hmm?” Soobin says.

‘He’s still adorable as ever.’ Soobin thinks. ‘Also why does Bu Wang have to be playing right now.’

“I’m sorry that I said your name aloud. I don’t even know why I said it so confidently.” Yeonjun says, stammering over his own words to apologize to the younger.

“No worries Yeonjun.” he says with a smile.

“My name, how did you knew-?” Yeonjun says and then he realizes.

That’s his soulmate, or his angel.

“My angel?” Yeonjun said, with Soobin nodding.

“My devil.” Soobin said with a smile, looking at Yeonjun. “You finally came back home after 20 years.”

“Your angel’s love-” 

“My angel’s love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story 
> 
> This is my first ever work so yay
> 
> Follow me on twitter — cyjdesigner  
> CC — curiouscat.qa/cyjmodels


End file.
